


Tactical Distraction

by angel_in_me



Series: The Herald and her Commander [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, F/M, Idiots in Love, Late Night Conversations, Mutual Pining
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25449112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_in_me/pseuds/angel_in_me
Summary: Похоже, неожиданно встречаться ночью становится нашей традицией.
Relationships: Cullen Rutherford/Female Trevelyan, Female Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford
Series: The Herald and her Commander [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844383
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Tactical Distraction

— Похоже, неожиданно встречаться ночью становится нашей традицией, — произнёс голос за спиной Каллена.

Он обернулся и увидел на пороге ставки командования Эвелину, прислонившуюся к дверному проёму. Она смотрела на него с едва заметной улыбкой и озорным огоньком в уставших глазах.

Поставив фигурку, обозначавшую отряд войск Инквизиции, Каллен обратился к девушке:

— Похоже на то… Что тебя сюда привело? — поинтересовался он.

— Хочу лучше разобраться в управлении войсками, — сказала Эвелина, подойдя к столу. Её взгляд упал на карту, где весь южный Тедас был словно на ладони. 

— Не знал, что тебя интересует военная тактика, — удивился он.

— Титул обязывает, — пожала плечами она и взяла в руку фигурку. — Глядя на всё это порой забываешь, что за каждой из них десятки и сотни людей, — она повертела фигурку в пальцах. — Моих людей, которые готовы жертвовать собой ради общей цели… И я не хочу подвергать их ещё большей опасности из-за моей некомпетентности.

— Достойная цель, — кивнул он в ответ, когда Эвелина поставила фигурку на место.

Каллен хотел сказать что-то ещё, когда слабо освещённую комнату озарила зелёная вспышка, а Тревельян зашипела от боли, сжав левую ладонь в кулак. Он нахмурился и уже сделал шаг, чтобы обогнуть стол и помочь ей, когда Эвелина подняла вторую руку, останавливая его.

— Ничего страшного, сейчас пройдёт, — заявила она, изо всех сил стараясь держать лицо, но удавалось ей это с большим трудом.

— Ты не говорила, что якорь причиняет столько… неудобств, — аккуратно заметил Каллен.

— Просто он не всегда так себя ведёт, — отозвалась Эвелина, сделав несколько глубоких вдохов. Свечение на её руке потускнело, став едва заметным. — Обычно это случается ночью. Солас предположил, что это из-за связи с Тенью. Во сне она становится сильнее, и всё в таком духе.

— Он сильно болит?

— Это даже не боль… Я не знаю, как это описать, — Эвелина задумчиво взглянула на Каллена, рассеянно проведя пальцами по поверхности стола. — Когда ты владеешь магией, то постоянно ощущаешь её. Она словно бы течёт под твоей кожей, всегда готовая сорваться с кончиков пальцев, но она всё же часть тебя. Якорь же, — девушка подняла ладонь, на которой словно порез горела метка, рассматривая его с непонятным Каллену выражением на лице, — он чужой. В хорошие дни он просто слегка мешает, а в плохие от него нервы словно в огне. И сегодня как раз один из таких дней.

— Я могу чем-нибудь помочь? — тихо спросил он.

— Только если отвлечь, — грустно улыбнулась она в ответ. 

Каллен обошёл стол и встал рядом с девушкой, указывая пальцем на Западный Предел.

— Я как раз размышлял над перебросом войск в Грифоновы Крылья, — сказал он отметив место, где на карте должна была находиться крепость. — Нам необходимо укрепить своё присутствие в регионе. И твоя оценка была бы очень кстати. 

— Информация из первых уст? — пошутила Эвелина.

Каллен после её слов невольно зацепился взглядом за её губы, и, поймав себя на этом, он неловко откашлялся, привычным жестом потирая шею.

— Что-то в этом духе, — сказал он, снова всматриваясь в карту. Из-за этого Каллен не заметил лёгкую улыбку Эвелины и приятный румянец на её щеках. 

— Тогда приступим, — кивнула она.


End file.
